1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chutes for concrete trucks and more specifically to a concrete chute with liner which is lighter in weight and more durable than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with concrete trucks is the recent demand for reduction of the total weight of the concrete truck. This fact makes any reduction in weight of individual components on the truck a welcome development. One place where the reduction of weight can be made is in the concrete chute. Typically, most concrete chutes are fabricated from steel for strength and durability. Concrete chutes fabricated from aluminum would provide lower weight, but are easily eroded by concrete.
A concrete chute fabricated with aluminum and lined with a plastic material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,194 to Davis and U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,069 to Cosgrove. Both of these patents utilize threaded fasteners to retain a plastic liner material against a metal chute. The drawback to using threaded fasteners is the time required to unthread and rethread the fasteners when replacing a liner. Further, the threaded fasteners are susceptible to being coated with concrete. If the fastener gets concrete in the threads, the fastener will not be easily unthreaded.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a concrete chute with liner which weighs less than that of the prior art and which allows the liner to be easily removed without unthreading or removing fasteners.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a concrete chute with liner which weighs less than that of the prior art and which allows the liner to be easily removed without unthreading fasteners.
According to the present invention, a concrete chute with liner includes a chute, a pair of rail tubes, a front flange, a rear flange, and a slide-in liner. A single rail tube is attached to each side of the chute. A front flange is attached to a front end of the chute. A rear flange is attached to a rear end of the chute. Each rail tube has an outstanding lip on one side thereof. The inside of the outstanding lip is sized to receive the thickness of the slide-in liner. The slide-in liner is installed by pushing thereof down the length of the chute until slide-in liner stops against a pair of hooks which are attached to the inside of each rail tube at a front thereof. A hook mount is attached to a top of each rail tube at a rear thereof. The hooks and hook mounts allow at least two concrete chutes with a liner to be attached in series.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete chute with liner which weighs less than that of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a concrete chute with liner that allows the slide-in liner to be replaced with out unthreading or removing fasteners.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete chute with liner that may be assembled in series to another concrete chute with liner.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.